Lil Rob's Confession
by Ketta123
Summary: Lil Rob has known Taketta since they were born, but has been crushing on her since Kindergarten. There's a problem: Chase Matthews, a fellow Wild Grinder. Who will get the girl: Chase or Lil Rob? Contains more characters than named.
1. Beginnngs

Lil Rob's Confession

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Before the story starts, here are the age of the main and minor characters:**

Robert Dyrdek 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Lil Rob)  
Joseph Jones 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Jay Jay)  
Diego Hernanadez 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Spitball)  
Jackson Knife 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Jacknife)  
Sterling Brim 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Silver)  
Chase Matthews, Jr. 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (CJ)  
Chanel West Coast 10 yrs. old Skater/Friend (Flipz)  
Taketta Artis 11 yrs. old Skater/ Classmate/ Friend (TK)  
Adam Matthews 8 yrs. old Brother of Chase/ Friend  
Cory Matthews 18 yrs. old Brother of Chase/ Friend  
Denise Dyrdek 12 yrs. old Sister of Robert/Frenemy

Lil Rob's POV

Hi, I'm Lil Rob Dyrdek and I've been crushing on TK since Kindergarten. We both go to Star Academy and we're both in 5th grade this year. Today is the 1st day of school and I will be in the same class as TK. By the end of this week, TK will be my girlfriend."Wake up, Lil Rob!",said my mother. So, I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ate some cereal, brushed my teeth again, and put my clothes on. My 12 year old sister Denise did the same thing. She is a grade above me. Anyway, I got my backpack, waited on Denise, and waited for the bus at the bus stop. When we got up there, we saw Jay Jay, Chase, Jacknife, Spitball, Silver, Adam, Flipz, and my favorite TK. Everyone waved instead of talking for some unknown reason. Then, I looked up and saw Bus Driver Taiku. He is one of the meanest bus drivers we ever known because we can't talk on his bus. " Get on the bus! And shut up!" he said. We all got on and looked out the windows until it was time to get off. This was the beginning of a rivalry between me and Taiku.

TK's POV

When we got off the bus, we opened the doors of the school and saw a hall full of kids. Lil Rob was acting weird around me, and I don't know why. Anyway, I started off in Science with Lil Rob and Chase. Chase is the guy who tells me what he thinks and how he feels. That's why he's cool to me. In Science/SS, we have a teacher named Ms. Puff and she taught us about Reproduction. Lil Rob smiled at me every time she said 'baby'. Real talk, who wants to marry Robert ''Lil Rob'' Dyrdek? Anyway, after Science/SS is Lunch and we had chicken nuggets and fries. I sat by all my friends at Lunch, too. Chase told me he had a 8 year old brother named Adam and he wanted me to talk to Adam about something. I was like 'Okay'. Then, we went to Reading/ LA and had a fun teacher named Ms. West. She let us have free time, and I got on the computer. Afterwards, we went to Math and had Mr. McCloud. He was very boring and he went to sleep on us! What teacher does that? We went to Homeroom, which is also Reading/LA. Then, it was time for dismissal! Then, I went outside to meet Adam like Chase told me too. Adam asked to help him in Math and I said 'Yes'. Adam walked off and Chase came up. ''Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to tutor your brother in Math?'', I asked. ''Because I didn't need help; Adam did. Thank you for agreeing to help Adam!'', he responded. Then it got silent and Chase stepped closer and closer to me. He finally kissed me on my cheek and he walked off. Lil Rob came to me, and he seemed mad. ''What's wrong with you, Dyrdek?'', I asked. '' First, you ignored me in Science class. Now, you just let Chase kiss you. So, I'm mad at you!, he responded. I kicked him in the leg and walked off.

Lil Rob's POV

Ouch, that girl has a mean kick! I'm madder at myself than TK. How can I make the most cutest girl hate me? I feel so stupid inside and I overhear Jay Jay saying I blew it. I know I did, so I called TK. This is her voice mail:

_Hi, you have reached the voice mail of Taketta Artis! I will call you as soon as I finish hanging out with my friends. Thanks for calling!_

I hung up the phone and told Denise to hurry up,so we can make it home for dinner. I was so upset, I ate toast for dinner. I told everybody 'Good night' and went to bed. They know when I go to sleep at 7:00; something's wrong. Nobody asked because they knew it was girl trouble, so I went to sleep.

TK's POV

I was hanging out with Chase tonight. Every time we passed one of his football teammates, he blushed because he was with me. We went to Applebee's and we sat at a booth. ''Why did you kiss me on the cheek?'', I asked. ''I was in the moment, and I really like you!", he responded. ''Thanks for telling the truth! Who's paying for the food?'', I said. ''I am!", he said. Chase paid for the food and walked me home. I gave him a hug and went into the house. I put my PJ's on and hopped into bed. I thought about how Lil Rob is jealous of Chase. Then, I fell fast to sleep. This was the beginning of a rivalry between Lil Rob and Chase.

**What does Taketta mean this is the beginning of a rivalry between Lil Rob and Chase? Find out in the next chapter! Remember this is my 1****st**** story! Please Review!**


	2. Friendly Rivalry

Lil Rob's Confession

Chapter 2: Friendly Rivalry

Chase's POV

It was morning and I could hear my mom calling my name to wake me up. So, I got up and my 18 year old brother Cory had tripped me... as usual. ''Whoops, lover boy!,'' joked Cory and he laughed down the hall. Although he is my brother, I can't stand that guy! Anyway I got back on my feet, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth again, packed my school stuff for the second day of school, and waited for Cory to drive me to school. Something tells me Lil Rob is jealous of me because I spend more time with Taketta than her spending more time with him. ''Come on, squirt!,'' said Cory. I got my backpack and left out the house.

Lil Rob's POV

Man, I don't like Chase! He took the only girl I ever loved! {doorbell rings} Here's Silver, Jay Jay, and Flipz at the door. I opened the door and they came in. ''Are you coming to school?,'' said Flipz. ''Yeah.,''I said. ''You make it seem like she killed you, but instead she ditched you!,'' said Silver. ''Silver!,'' said Jay Jay. ''No, he's right. I'm being dramatic. Let's go to school!,'' said Lil Rob. Okay., said Jay Jay, Flipz, and Silver. Then, we headed off to school.

TK's POV

Today at school, I saw something odd for the second day of school. Chase had slapped Lil Rob for no reason. It started with me and Chase talking about homework in the hallway and Lil Rob walked into our conversation. He gave me a rose and Chase slapped it down. ''Chase!,'' I scolded. ''I'm sorry, reflexes!,'' replied Chase. ''On roses? Unbelievable, Chase, unbelievable.,'' I said. Chase walked off. ''I'm so sorry, Lil Rob!,'' I apologized. ''You're good!,'' Lil Rob replied. '' How can I make it up to you?,'' I said. ''You could let me take you on a date.,'' he replied. ''Deal!,'' I said. The school bell had rung. Time to go to class. We went into homeroom together.

Chase's POV

I called Lil Rob a dummy, but he ignored me for the first time. Then, I slapped him and he said ''What was that for?,''. Then, Ms. West sent me to the office for fighting. The Principal, Mr. Brooks was disappointed in me for what I've done. ''Really Matthews? This is how you start off the school year? You are suspended for a month. See ya in a month!'', he said. ''My brother Cory is picking me up.'' I said. ''Thank you!,'' he said. I'm so stupid. Why would I get in trouble like that? More importantly,what about my mother?

**What does Chase mean about his mother? Will Taketta and Lil Rob get together? Will Chase be able to explain himself to Taketta? Remember this is my 1****st**** story! Please Review! **


End file.
